1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved subsea template system. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved subsea production template system which permits the mateable engagement of a production template onto a drilling template.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Subsea oil and gas well drilling templates enable a drilling operator to accurately position the drilling of particular wells through conduit members into an oil or gas reservoir. Following drilling operations, a production template may be installed which may include additional production equipment. There is a need, however, for a design which is flexible enough to accommodate additional wells beyond those which were originally drilled through the drilling template. This may be necessary, for example, if additional wells are required to develop the reservoir or if the original wells are no longer producing.